csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret episode 13 - Drugs/Transcript
D.B. Russell: Las Vegas has always been a party town, but someone is turning a drug of choice into a lethal combination. D.B. Russell: We've had an increase of overdoses in the area due to partygoers unknowingly taking codeine mixed with paint thinner. D.B. Russell: Last night, we had six people rushed to the hospital after buying drugs at a campus.The victims aren't giving up the dealer. D.B. Russell: We're going to need the evidence to speak for itself. Head over to the scene and see what you can find. Suspect 1 Jim Brass: Seems you always find yourself in the hot seat, Lydia Gorman. This time you've been involved with codeine mixed with paint thinner. suspect: Ha, that's a good one. I've been known to do a couple recreational drugs, but I have never had drug. Jim Brass: We didn't think you were using. We have witnesses who claim you've been dealing it. suspect: Are you serious? Whoever said that is messing with you. Jim Brass: Oh, we're very serious. You think I spend my days trying to arrest you for every crime that comes across my desk. suspect: Wouldn't surprise me. That's why I have a lawyer on speed dial. Speaking of which, it's time I call my lawyer now. Suspect 2 Jim Brass: I didn't expect to see you back here, Ned Gibson. I figured you'd learn from your previous mistakes. suspect: I swear, I haven't done anything to get me back here, but if there's anything I can do to help solve a murder. I'm willing to help. Jim Brass: Actually, no one died. We're investigating the distribution of drug which has been rising in Vegas. suspect: I can't help you, I'm allergic to it, so I've never gone near the stuff. Jim Brass: We weren't asking if you were using them. We heard rumors that you are involved in the sales of them. suspect: My grandma always told me the quickest way to a lie is through the mouth. I'm innocent, but I'll stick around while you investigate. Suspect 3 Jim Brass: I'd say it's nice to see you again, Rex Merman, but you know that if you're in here, you've been up to no good. suspect: I don't know why you would think that. I haven't done anything, but let me know if there's anything I could do to help your investigation. Jim Brass: We have reason to believe you might have been involved in the sale of narcotics at the campus last night. suspect: Well, that couldn't have been me, I worked the graveyard shift and didn't even get a break. Jim Brass: Thanks for your help. Stick around while we check out your alibi. Suspect 4 Jim Brass: Thank you for coming in, Ophelia Mosters. We just have a few questions for you. This shouldn't take too long. suspect: You didn't leave me much of a choice to come in. It would be nice if I wasn't here all day. I have to get back to work. Jim Brass: Funny you mention work. We heard rumors that you might be involved in a new business, selling drug. suspect: What? Who told you that? Jim Brass: Turns out, your car was seen in the vicinity of a few drug deals. And that doesn't look too good for you. suspect: I know my rights, and none of that means anything. So unless you want to press charges, I'm leaving. Jim Brass: If you've been reading up on law, you also know we can hold you. And that's just what we'll do while we finish processing the evidence. Criminal Profile 1 D.B. Russell: Well this is strange, there was a powdery substance on that piece of evidence you recovered at the crime scene. D.B. Russell: We found out that it's a prescription pill, and that the suspect has anxiety problems. Criminal Profile 2 D.B. Russell: All this investigating has given me the munchies, but seems committing a crime did the same for the perp. D.B. Russell: Turns out that our perp likes to eat sushi. Check that information against our suspects. Criminal Profile 3 D.B. Russell: Interesting new theories seem to have come out of those files. Looks like our suspect has a specific hobby. D.B. Russell: But not just any hobby. Our suspect likes to read newspaper. Arrest D.B. Russell: We found enough evidence to arrest you, Ophelia Mosters. Seems you got caught with your hand in the honeypot. Ophelia Mosters: I don't know what you're talking about. You must have me confused with someone else. D.B. Russell: Our evidence tells us different. It tells us that you have been illegally dealing codeine mixed with paint thinner for quite some time now. Ophelia Mosters: That can't be true. I'm a law abiding citizen. I would never be involved with drugs. D.B. Russell: You keep spinning those lies, Ophelia Mosters. They'll spin you straight into an orange jumpsuit for the next decade. You're under arrest. Category:Transcripts